villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Babidi
Babidi is an evil wizard, and a major villain in Dragonball Z. He is the son of the wizard Bibidi, who created Majin Buu. He has the power to control anyone who has even a trace of evil inside them. His henchmen include Dabura, Pui Pui, Yakon, Yamu, Spopovich, several unnamed soldiers, and Vegeta. The Anime Babidi came to Earth in his spaceship to avenge the death of his father Bibidi, who was killed by Supreme Kai, and to gather energy to awaken Majin Buu, whom Bibidi had sealed inside a ball. He sent Yamu and Spopovich to gather energy at the world martial arts tournament. They got half the energy they needed from Gohan. Babidi destroyed Spopovich and ordered Pui Pui to kill Yamu. However, he regretted this when he found out how much energy they had gotten. Any damage inflicted inside Babidi's ship by one of Babidi's men is damage that goes to Majin Buu, and Babidi can teleport any of the levels in his ship to any area on any planet. He sent Pui Pui to Level 1 to fight them, but Vegeta easily killed him. He then took "extreme measures" and sent Yakon to Level 2, but Goku easily defeated him, and he was killed when he ate too much of Goku's light energy. Dabura fought Gohan, but returned to Babidi to tell him that Vegeta could be turned evil again. So Babidi turned Vegeta evil, transforming him into Majin Vegeta, who fought Goku. The damage inflicted to Goku caused Majin Buu to awaken just as Gohan and Supreme Kai were about to fight Babidi and Dabura. When Buu awakened, Babidi made clear to Buu that he was his master and could seal him up again if he disobeyed him. Vegeta turned on Babidi and destroyed his spaceship after Buu ate Dabura (while being cheered on by Babidi). In the end, Piccolo confronted Babidi and chopped him in two, cutting his arm off (not unlike Frieza during his fight with Goku). While a remorseful Majin Vegeta confronts Majin Buu, Babidi is encountered by the restored Piccolo (who, along with Krillin, was reversed from his stony restraints after Dabura was slain), who swears to kill him. Babidi and Piccolo then have a short fight; Babidi uses magic against Piccolo, such as covering him in electrified slime and surrounding himself in a barrier, but neither work. As Piccolo begins to penetrate the barrier, Babidi pleads for his life, stating that, without him, Majin Buu would be completely uncontrollable and kill everything in sight. Piccolo merely shouts, "That's not gonna happen even if you are alive, so it doesn't matter anymore!", and shatters the barrier, slicing Babidi horizontally in half. As the dismembered Babidi falls to the ground, he laments on his predicament as he had planned on living on to rule the universe. Barely alive, Babidi watches the fight between Majin Vegeta and Majin Buu, in which Majin Vegeta uses the Final explosion technique to detonate both himself and Majin Buu. This attack proves to be in vain, and Majin Buu recovers. Reluctantly, Majin Buu goes on to revitalize Babidi (who with the aid of his barrier managed to escape death closely), after being blackmailed with being resealed in the Magical Ball. Jumping on Majin Buu's back, Babidi then begins his global rampage, as he is unable to leave Earth due to Majin Vegeta having destroyed his spaceship. As it is soon revealed, Buu is barely controllable, and Babidi only manages to keep him under control with the threat of sealing him again. After using Majin Buu to wage genocide on numerous cities, Babidi telepathically communicates with the Earth's population, demanding that Goten, Trunks and Piccolo show themselves to the wizard, and then proceeds to force Buu to kill other innocents in the hopes that he would lure them out. Eventually, a child tells his mother where Trunks lives, and she tells Babidi; however, her obnoxious behavior is highly annoying for Babidi, who kills her afterwards. Aiming to destroy West city, Babidi and Majin Buu are confronted by Goku, who has come to stall them so that Trunks can retrieve the Dragon Radar in time. Babidi watches Goku and Majin Buu fight evenly until Goku powers down and leaves, telling them that a new, more potent fighter will be appearing in two days to fight against Majin Buu, and not "a cowardly worm like Babidi." Goku even scolds Majin Buu for allowing himself, such a great fighter, to be ridiculously bossed about by Babidi. Babidi then proceeds to stick his middle finger at Goku in response as Goku leaves. After Goku leaves, Babidi scolds Majin Buu for not killing Goku and begins to viciously insult him. This, coupled with Goku's words sinking in, finally pushes Buu over the edge. So Buu tells Babidi he has a secret to tell him so Babidi leans over and is grabbed by the throat and strangled, thus preventing him from reciting the incantation to reseal the monster, and Buu then shatters his head with a single punch, proceeding to vaporize the headless corpse with a barrage of Ki Blasts. After his death, he appeared alongside other villains in HFIL (Hell) watching the fight between Goku and Kid Buu. He was cheering for Goku to win, as he wanted Majin Buu dead for killing him. Even when Kid Buu was destroyed, Babidi remained unaware that the original Buu who killed him was a separate Buu and survived. Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Villains